wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Chadży Abrek (Lermontow, przekł. Grudziński)
}} CHADŻY - ABREK. Powieść kaukazka z Lermontowa Dżemacki aułAuł = wioska na Kaukazie. w pośród gór Swobody, bogactw to ognisko! Orężna ręka — jego mur, Meczetem dlań — pobojowisko. Swobodne syny jego już Z wojennych nieraz wyszli burz, Ich sława głośna wśród Kaukazu. I nieśmiertelni z czynów swych, A serca wroga ani razu Nie ominęła kula ich! Południa słońce na lazurze, Obłoki pary płyną w górze I gdzieś wysoko, w pośród chmur, Zawisnął orzeł, król tych gór. Wąwozy senny owiał duch, W aule tylko widać ruch. Gwar jakiś słychać, a w dolinie, Gdzie szumny, górski potok płynie Tłum wojowników się gromadzi. Lecz o czémże tak gwarnie radzi I cóż wyniknie z walnéj rady? Dla czego wszyscy spieszy tak? Czy na grabieże i napady Krwiożerczy znów wyleci ptak? Czyli czekając ruskich gości, Chcą powitania zrobić kroki — Prócz oburzenia i litości Nie zdradza nic zebranych wzrok. Okryty szaty im obcemi Lezgińczyk siedzi między niemi, A wiek mu długi bieli włos, Z ust słowa płyną mu potokiem I patrzy w koło lśniącym wzrokiem, A serce rani starca głos... Słuchają wszyscy, twarz ta blada Okropne dzieje zapowiada. „Sierota, własnéj nie mam strzechy, Lecz i jam kiedyś szczęście miał. Bóg mi w starości dla pociechy Trzech synów i trzy córki dał. Lecz straszna burza się zerwała. Gałęzie dębu połamała I oto stoję w pośród was, Jak pień samotny!... srogi czas! Siwizna ma — to jego dar! Ten włos mój bielszy od lawiny, Lecz i pod śniegiem, wśród doliny, Potoku nieraz szumi war. Hej, to! rycerze cni Dżemata! Pokażcie męztwo, dzielność swą! Kto z was zna księcia Bej-Bułata? Kto mi powróci córkę mą? Dwie córki zwiędły mi w niewoli... W nierównym boju synów dwóch Na obcéj ziemi... — to mnie boli! A, gdy w ojczyźnie powstał ruch, Najmłodszy w serce piką pchnięty W mych oczach skonał uśmiechnięty. Może on widział, jak przy zgonie Stanęła tuż u jego głowy Dziewica raju i tęczowy Złożyła wieniec mu na skronie. I zagrzebałem się na puszczy, Strzegąc ostatniéj córki swéj, Zdala od gwarnéj ludzkiej tłuszczy... Wszystko, com kochał, było w niéj! Więc wziąłem z sobą tyko ją I wierną, starą strzelbę swą... W podziemnym lochu zamieszkałem, Bom własnéj chaty nie miał już! I godził mnie z tém życiem całém I z nędzą mą mój anioł stróż. Lecz... znów wybiła zła godzina I opuściła mnie ptaszyna... Posępna noc zaległa w koło, Spałem... gałązką zieloną Leila moje epickie czoło I skroń chłodziła rozpaloną. Wtém... budzę się... szept jakiś głuchy I lekki jęk... i tętent konia... I widzę... przebóg! — jak dwa duchy, Tak polecieli już przez błonia, l on ją porwał w swe objęcia!... Nie! to nad wasze już pojęcia!... Przekleństwo im posłałem w ślad — Lecz gdzież już koniec ciężkich zdrad? Strzeliłem... Boże! w straszny czas, Chybiłem w życiu pierwszy raz!... Z pragnieniem zemsty w piersi skrytém, Nie mogąc pomścić hańby swej, Błądzę od strasznéj chwili téj, Jakby zgnieciony wąż kopytem! Hej, tu! rycerze cni Dżamata! Pokażcie męztwo, dzielność swą! Kto z was zna księcia Bej-Bułata, Kto mi powróci córkę mą?!” — „Ja!” wyrzekł rycerz czarnooki, A w dłoni błysnął nóż szeroki — I wzniósł ponure swoje czoło, Aż tłum rozstąpił się w około. „Ja księcia znam, jam gotów już!” Dwie noce czekać ci wypada. Chadży odważny wśród walk, burz, Daremnie konia nie dosiada. Lecz... jeślibym nie przybył w czas, Oczekiwaniem nie trudź oka l opuszczając, starcze, nas, Chciéj za mną westchnąć do Proroka. Już dnieje... wciąż czystsze błękity, Wiatr nocny tuman zwolna zwiał, I granitowe wstają szczyty, Zwieńczone lodem szczyty skał. I w rozpadlinie obudzony Różowy obłok ocknął się, Jak żagiel wzdyma się wzruszony I gdzieś w błękitnéj ginie mgle... Wciąż jaśniéj. — Drogą nad urwiska Powoli stąpa bystry koń, Zwilżona rosą trawa śliska. Lecz rumak czuje pana dłoń. Ze skał wysokich lśniących jeszcze Dziki winograd zwiesza liść, Gdy tam koniowi trzeba iść, Spadają rosy chłodne deszcze. Niedbale jeździec cugle rzucił I starą ojców pieśń zanucił, A jéj wtórzyły w jeden chór Rozgłośne echa dalszych gór. Lecz oto zwrot — i ślak przeryty Skrzypiącéj arbyArba= wóz, kara tatarska na wysokich kołach. wielkiém kołem, Kędy wspaniałe skał granity Wszystkie się w wieniec łączą społem. Tam jeździec już, jak pod stopami Spokojny auł dostrzedz mógł I widzieć pył za tabunami I myśliwego słyszeć róg, A gdzie się granit z ziemią splata Zobaczyć saklęSakla = chata. Bej-Bułata. I orli wzrok rumaka pan Do białych sakli przybił ścian. A w cieniu tam, u sakli proga, Młoda Lezginka zadumana Z tęsknotą patrzy, gdzie się droga Ciągnie wśród skały przekopana. Na kogo czekasz, gwiazdo Wschodu? Dla czego serce skrycie drży? Czy wrócić luby ma z pochodu? Czy téż do brata tęsknisz ty? Znużona główka na ramiona Schyliła się — i pierś wzburzona, Zemdlała ręka — i powoli Chce cudne ramie wyjść z niewoli I wzrok omdlenia kryje mgła, A biała twarz spłonęła twa Płomieniem wrzącéj wschodniej krwi, Na ustach pocałunek drży... I z dziwną żądzą upojenia Ramiona kogoś objąć chcą I piersi twe już ze wzruszenia Odrzucić pragną szatę swą. O! przybądź już, oczekiwany! Lecz... cóż to... jakiś słychać ton?... To tętent konia... to kochany... To on! szepnęły usta... on!... Jak łudzi ras nadzieja chyża! Jak łatwo oko zwodzi nas... Jaz oto jeździec doń się zbliża, Lecz obca twarz, nieznana postać, — Ona go widzi pierwszy raz. Może podróżny, chce tu zostać Na odpoczynek... koń spocony Z dalekiéj widać przybył strony... Zejdź gościu z konia! — cóż to... czemu Tak dziko patrzy?... cichy jęk Nieznacznie z ust się wyrwał jemu, Jakby pękniętéj struny dźwięk... „Dla czegóż wahasz się u proga? Odpocznie koń twój, spoczniesz sam. Gość nieczekany — to dar Boga — Ja ci kumysuKumys = kobyle mleko., miodu dam. Tyś znać ubogi — ja bogata Zechciej w dom wstąpić Bej-Bułata, A kiedy w świat pojedziesz znów, Ty za nas gościu pacierz zmów.” C h a d ż y - A b r e k. Niech Allach zawsze błogosławi Tych, co dla gościa tak łaskawi, Lecz dość już łask Leilo, dość! Pokłon ci ojca przywiózł gość. L e i l a. Jakto? mój ojciec ukochany? Więc o mnie nle zapomniał jeszcze? Gdzież om? C h a d ż y - A b r e k. Gdzie wiatry i tumany. Białą mu głowę, myją deszcze, Jeśli starcowi w ciężkim trudzie Odmówią dachu swego ludzie. L e i l a. Lecz powiedz, czy spokojny bywa? Czy nie narzeka? C h a d ż y - A b r e k. Ha! być może W niedoli! — no, a tyś szczęśliwa? L e i l a. O! jam szczęśliwa! C h a d ż y - A b r e k (cicho). Tém ci gorzéj. L e i l a. Co powiedziałeś? — C h a d ż y - A b r e k. Ja? — Nic zgoła! I z jakąś czarną chmurą czoła Siadł obcy gość, ale się wzbrania Dotknąć strawy, nie chce jeść... I nic mu myśli nie rozgania, A jakaś straszna myśli treść... Więc chcąc rozjaśnić chmurne czoło Leila wdzięcznie i wesoło Mały bębenek w ręce wzięła I nucąc, tańczyć z nim zaczęła. Jak gwiazdy świecą się jéj oczy, Na wpół dziecinny szał uroczy Jéj wzdętą, białą pierś porusza... Jak dziecka jéj niewinna dusza! Jak motylek o zachodzie Kręci się w promieniach słońca, Tak Leila w swéj gospodzie Tańczy lekka, wiotka, lśniąca. Bęben swój w górę podjęła Białemi śwemi rączkami, Sama się lekko wygięła, Nęci cudnemi oczami, I zdają się cudne usta Szeptać gościowi smutnemu: Żal, cierpienie — to rzecz pusta, Pozwól spocząć sercu swemu! C h a d ż y - A b r e k. Dość Leilo! choć na chwilę Porzuć pustą radość swą. Mów, czy myśl ci o mogile Nie trwożyła główką twą? L e i l a. Nie! i na cóż mnie mogiła? Ja znalazłam raj na ziemi! C h a d ż y - A b r e k. Leci, czyś nigdy nie tęskniła Za stronami rodzinnemi, Jasném niebem Dagestanu? L e i l a. Nie! jam tu już tak przywykła Do gór tutejszych tumanu — I tęsknota dawno znikła! Wszędzie piękne twory Boże! Dla serc kraju być nie może — Ono więzów się nie boi, Jak ptak wolne, buja, roi I znajduje szczęście tam. Gdzie kochają, wierzą nam! C h a d ż y - A b r e k. Gdzie kochają... Czy wiesz, dziecię, Że jest inne szczęście w świecie, Temu, co wszystko pochował, W co chciał wierzyć, co miłował? Większa rozkosz wierzaj mi, Chociaż pragnie, żąda krwi!... W niéj nadzieja dla tych świeci, Od których szczęście odleci. W niéj to rozkosz zbrodni gości, Ogień mojéj namiętności! W niéj me piekło i raj mój — To przyjaciel wierny, brat, I takiego szczęścia zdrój Większym skarbem, niźli świat! L e i l a. Zbladłeś! C h a d ż y - A b r e k. Milcz! lat kilka temu Nie byłem sam, miałem brata I sądzone było jemu Zginać z ręki Bej-Bułata... Zamordowano go, jak dzika! Nie widział nawet przeciwnika! Lecz krzywdę swą i zemstę swą On umierając na mnie zlał — I raz... ten kindżał ręką mą W zabójcy serce wpić się miał, Alem pomyślał — kara mała! Cóż śmierć! — męka jednéj chwili! Niech się zemsta ma wysili. Bo czyżby śmierć mnie spłacić miała Lat tyle zgryzot, krwawych łez? O! nie tu mojéj zemsty kres! On coś w świecie kochać musi — Znajdę przedmiot téj miłości I żar mojéj namiętności Zamordować je mnie zmusi. I nadszedł czas, do czynu czas — Ja ciebie wyrwę z objęć świata! Już słyszę głos mojego brata, Więc będę zimny, jakby głaz! Gdym ujrzał cię nieznane dreszcze Wstrząsnęły mną, lecz pora jeszcze! Uczucie to już odleciało... Allachu! spełnię zemstę śmiało! Jak w górach śnieg bezwładna, blada Leila do nóg mu upada. I z piersi wyszedł modłów jęk, Jakby łabędziéj pieśni dźwięk. „Ach, tyś okrutny! słowa te, Jakby trucizna, trują mnie! Czyliż cię błagam nadaremnie?! Lecz... może ty żartujesz ze mnie? Odpowiedz, mówi. Czyliż na łzy Jak kamień obojetnyś ty? Litości!... czyliż tak nie płaczą W rodzinnéj twojej stronie tam? Co twe spojrzenia dzikie znaczą?... Czyliż mam umrzeć!!... powiedz sam! O! daruj życie, młodość, raj! Daj mi nadzieje, żyć mi daj!! O! jeśliś ty kochanym był, Mów, jakżeś ty o szczęściu śnił? Chadży w milczeniu stał złowrogiém, Jak potępiony duch przed Bogiem. Czyliż nie czujesz serca bicia? Czy ci przestało w łonie bić? — O! Boże! pozwól!... chwilkę życia!... Choć chwilkę jedną... pozwól żyć!... Błysło żelazo, spadła głowa — W około cisza już grobowa. Skrwawioną ręką podjął z ziemi Chadży Leili piękną głowę I ostrze szabli swéj stalowe Otarł włosami jéj bujnemi. Potem ją w burkę skrył, troskliwie, Piorunem skoczył z nią na siodło. A koń, jakby go co ubodło, Parsknął i chrapnął przeraźliwie, Najeżył grzywę i za chwile Wraz z jeźdzcem swoim zniknął w pyle. Zorza wciąż bledsza... noc ponura Rozciąga już całuny swoje. Z kaukazkich gór się czołga chmura, Jak olbrzymiego węża zwoje. Fantastycznemi postaciami Zapełnia szczyty skał śniegowe l trąca krzewy tam cierniowe, Rzucając rosy nań perłami. Złowrogo strumień szumi, pryska, Z pod trawy mętną wodę toczy l przez zasłonę mgły wciąż błyska, Jak nieboszczyka martwe oczy... Spiesz się wędrowcze, ściągnij wodze! Szeroką burką okryj się! Niech koń unosi cię po drodze, Po nad przepaście wichrem mknie! Za tobą jeszcze w ślad nie goni Zły górski duch, lub dziki zwierz, Lecz niech modlitwa ciebie broni, Jeśli się modlić umiesz, chcesz. „Hej! daléj koniu! trwożném okiem Dlaczego rzucasz tak w około? — To kamień zmyty tym potokiem, To błyszczy węża lśniące czoło. Jam ci zawdzieczył nieraz życie! Kiedy staniemy dziś u celu, Ja twe wędzidło, przyjaciela, Ozdobię srebrem ci sowicie — l puszczę cię w zielone pole, Mój szybkonogi ty sokole! Lecz... czemuż dziś się odmieniłeś? Tak prędko pianą się okryłeś? Za chwilę księżyc z po za chmury Oświeci dobrze znane góry I wkrótce światło znane zbliska Uderzy w oczy od ogniska I tę dolinę ujrzym my, Gdzie nasz spokojny auł śpi.” Doliny jeszcze noc okrywa. Dżemacki auł w śnie spoczywa I tylko biedny starzec sam Wśród nocnéj ciszy czuwa tam. On jeden nie chciał złożyć głowy — I tam przy drodze, na kamieniu, Wpatrzony w przestrzeń siedzi w cieniu Jak gdyby jaki głaz grobowy. Lecz oto tam, ze skał urwiska Powoli schodzi koń zmoczony, A jeździec burką otulony Do piersi swojéj coś przyciska. I starzec zadrżał: „w zwojach burki — To pewnie dar od mojéj córki!” Już jeździec blisko... z konia skoczył — I coś mu z drżących rąk wypada... Po miekkiéj trawie dar się stoczył... — To córki starca głowa blada! I on z wyrazem uniesienia Jéj pocałunek długi dał, Jakby ostatni ból cierpienia, Ostatni jęk w nią przelać chciał! I życie całe w jeden ton I w jeden uścisk przelał on. Dość długo świat i los niedoli Wbijały w serce cierpień nóż... Jak nić słabnąca wciąż powoli W téj jednéj chwili pękło już. l twarz, co starość poorała Bladością śmierci zbladła cała. Tak szybko zgasła iskra życia, Że choć ustały serca bicia, Lecz myśli ślad, dla któréj żył Po śmierci jeszcze w rysach tkwił. Chadży w milczenie stał głębokiém I obojętném patrzał okiem, Aż dosiadł konia znów ponury, l pędem wichru leciał w góry. *** I minął rok — i w rozpadlinie Dwa zgniłe trupy znaleziono I tam, zkąd potok wrzący płynie Na szczycie góry pogrzebiono. Przekleństwo piętnowało twarze I obaj byli krwią zbryzgani, Uściskiem dzikim powiązani Dwaj przyjaciele, czy zbrodniarze! Być może, było to złudzeniem, Ale podróżnym się zdawało, Że oko zemstą wciąż pałało, A usta drgały potępieniem. Ich odzież była dość bogata — Ponure czoła baszłyk krył. Poznano w jednym Bej-Bułata, Lecz nie wie nikt, kto drugi był. Przypisek tłumacza W tłumaczeniu niniejszego poematu, trzymając się ściśle oryginału, pozwoliłem sobie zachować niektóre wyrazy, mające miejscowe znaczenie. Tłumaczenie takowych podaje: ---- Zobacz też: Chadży Abrek - poemat Michaiła Lermontowa w przekładzie Stanisława Budzińskiego Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *Хаджи Абрек (oryginał w języku rosyjskim) Kategoria:Michaił Lermontow Kategoria:Przekłady poezji Kategoria:Poematy Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku rosyjskim Kategoria:Literatura rosyjska